


Hello LOVE

by blynninja



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marriage, Multi, Other, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blynninja/pseuds/blynninja
Summary: Two perspectives on their wedding day.





	1. Hello LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> And after all of these years  
> Through all the love and the tears  
> Somehow we always find our way
> 
>   _Hello L.O.V.E.; Jonny Diaz_

Today was the day he had been waiting for for years.

Vaguely, he wondered if he would pass out.

Suddenly he was too warm and dizzy.

Matt’s hand was on his shoulder in a second, pushing him into a chair as Tai handed him a bottle of water.

“Calm down, there, little brother.”

“Were either of you this nervous when you got married?” TK managed to ask after a sip.

“Of course not!” Tai said easily, but when TK glanced up at him, his friend was nodding with a knowing smile on his face. “Yeah, I was.”

“Hey, you were there when I married Sora,” Matt reminded him. “I was shaking like a leaf before the ceremony!”

TK sighed. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Calm down, dude. You’re gonna be fine. You and Kari are like soul mates,” Tai assured him with a grin.

TK smiled back weakly, trying to stand but finding himself dizzy again. Matt shoved him back into the chair, his voice firm. “You’re too shaky to stand. Sit.”

“Have you eaten anything yet today?” Joe asked from the mirror across the room, glancing over at TK.

TK blinked, thinking. “Uh…”

“I’m gonna take that as a no,” Joe decided, fishing in his ever-present duffel bag and pulling out a couple of granola bars, which he tossed to Matt.

“Eat,” the doctor instructed, “even if you feel like you’re going to puke.”

TK sighed, snatching a bar from Matt’s outstretched hand. When he struggled to open it, Matt did it for him, and Tai chuckled.

Izzy finished helping Davis with his tie and remarked, “Tai’s right, TK. We’ve all known that you and Kari are meant for each other, ever since that prophecy about your Digimon shooting arrows at your loved ones. You’ll be fine.”

“And that second one from Azulongmon,” Cody reminded them, “about Hope and Light being different from all the other Crests.”

“Yeah, TG! Where’s your Hope, dude?”

Everyone looked at Davis, eyebrows raised.

“You hated the idea of them together practically until they got engaged, Davis,” Tai pointed out flatly.

“Well, if TF doesn’t make it down the aisle, maybe Kari will change her mind about me!” Davis grinned madly as he shrugged. “Come on, guys. It just took me a little while to get used to. Why do you think I’m in here wearing this stupid tux? I don’t do that for just anybody.”

TK choked on a bite of granola and Matt clapped him on the back. “Easy, little brother.”

“But Davis has a point,” Joe said thoughtfully. “Everybody gets the jitters on their wedding day, TK. You just have to keep holding on to the knowledge that you guys are pretty much perfect for each other.”

“Hey, _I’m_ the Crest of Knowledge!” Cody and Izzy both protested as one, and the others laughed.

“Good ol’ Reliable Joe, always knowing what to say,” Tai said between laughs.

He turned to TK, serious this time, and TK stared up at him, concerned.

“My sister’s in love with you. Trust me,” Tai said seriously, his voice changing as he added, “She never shuts up about you, and it gets a little annoying.”

TK glared at him weakly and Tai rolled his eyes, looking down at him affectionately. “Just kidding. But seriously, TK. I can’t think of anybody better for her than you. And I can’t think of anybody better to have as a brother-in-law.”

TK’s expression softened, and Tai quickly added, “Except maybe Matt.”

Matt held his hand out for a high five and Joe rolled his eyes. “TK, listen. Ever since you and Kari officially started dating, it’s like your lives are perfect. The only thing that could make it more perfect is getting married. You make each other happy. Hold on to that. Not everybody gets that.”

He flicked his eyes briefly to Matt and then back to TK, clearly thinking of their parents’ divorce, and TK sighed, standing.

“You’re right, guys. I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”

“Eh, it’s a rite of passage,” Matt assured him with a grin.

“Boys? Is everybody ready?” came a voice from the hallway.

“We’re good, Mom!” Matt called back, and Ken opened the door to a smiling Mrs. Takaishi, who walked in and handed TK an envelope.

“What’s this?” TK asked, taking it from her carefully.

“Kari wanted you to have that,” his mom replied gently, wiping at the tears in her eyes. “I’m just so happy for you two, you know that?”

TK smiled warmly, hugging her. “I know, Mom.”

“I’ll just… I’ll go back and see how Kari’s doing,” his mother decided quickly, leaving the boys alone.

“So what’s it say?” Davis asked eagerly, but Matt shushed him as TK opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet covered in familiar handwriting.

He read the letter over quietly, smiling. “Joe, you don’t happen to have a pen in that duffel, do you?”

Joe, prepared as ever, tossed one over, along with a set of stationery, and he grinned sheepishly. “What? I had a feeling this would happen.”

“Old reliable,” TK chuckled as he scribbled his own note and handed it to Tai.

“Please deliver that to your sister for me?”

“What, now I’m your errand boy?” Tai asked with a wink, disappearing out the door as he called over his shoulder, “No problem, _little brother_.”

“I’m not your brother yet!” TK called back, laughing, and then sobered.

“Does anyone know what time it is?”

“You have 20 minutes,” Cody and Izzy replied in unison, exchanging a smile.

TK blanched and Matt sighed. “Come on, TK. It’ll be fine.”

“I just don’t want to forget what I’m supposed to say,” TK replied in a whisper. “Or pass out.”

“Hey, you have your vows in your pocket, remember? You’re fine,” Matt replied calmly. “As far the passing out part, well… I’ll catch you if you fall, okay?”

He winked, and TK sighed. “Let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that.”

Tai poked his head back into the room and announced, “We have a visitor. TK?”

TK blinked, wondering what was going on. They hadn’t planned on seeing each other before the ceremony, but now he was starting to think that had been a bad decision. He’d probably bawl his eyes out as soon as Kari started down the aisle.

Tai was still beckoning him to the half-open door, and TK walked over slowly, wondering aloud, “What’s up, Tai?”

“Stand right there,” Tai instructed, pointing. “Facing the guys, please.”

TK did as he was asked and felt Tai grab his arm and move it to the edge of the door.

In moments, a familiar hand was sliding into his, and TK sighed. “Kari.”

“Hi,” Kari replied softly, and he could just _see_ the blush on her face, even though there was a door between them.

“What—”

“Tai said you needed a little courage,” Kari explained before he could finish his question.

Their wedding photographer slid through the partly open doorway and Kari laughed. “Plus he wanted pictures.”

TK ignored the photographer, and his groomsmen faded into the woodwork as he focused on Kari’s hand in his own.

“I love you,” he managed in a whisper, wiping away tears with his free hand.

“And I love you,” Kari replied, and he could hear the tears in her voice too.

“I’m so ready to be your husband,” he said, grinning in spite of the tears.

Kari didn’t answer right away, and he panicked for a brief moment until Tai assured him, “She’s just crying happy tears, dude.”

“We’re trying to get her to not ruin her makeup, because _someone_ forgot the waterproof mascara,” came Yolei’s voice, and Mimi’s answering sigh.

“Girls,” Mrs. Kamiya chided gently from the hallway. “Why don’t we back up and give them a minute?”

TK had forgotten his groomsmen until they quietly filed out of the room to join the girls, and one look at the photographer told him they’d been asked to leave for a photo opp.

“So there’s a party in the hallway, huh?” TK asked with a chuckle, wondering what it looked like.

“Yeah, the photographers are probably getting lots of shots of our friends making faces at each other,” Kari replied finally, laughing.

“Good. We’ll need some silly pictures in the wedding album.”

They were quiet for a moment before Kari asked quietly, “TK?”

“Yes?” he answered immediately, trying to place the emotion in her voice.

“Let’s go get married, okay?”

He grinned, and the photographer snapped a photo.

“Okay. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

Kari squeezed his hand, and then her hand was sliding out of his and he stayed rooted to the spot, relief flooding his system. _Bless Tai for figuring out what I needed most,_ he thought as he stared at the hand that had been holding Kari’s.

The flash reminded him that the photographer was still in the room, and TK blinked, looking around.

His groomsmen had come back in without him realizing it, and were all beaming at him.

“What do you say, little brother?” Matt asked, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Ready to get married?”

The others filled in the circle, and TK smiled.

“I’m ready.”


	2. At the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kari's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I lost hope, you were there to remind me
> 
> We were strangers on a crazy adventure Never dreaming how our dreams would come true Now here we stand unafraid of the future At the beginning with you
> 
> _At the Beginning; Anastasia soundtrack_

Kari bolted up from her chair, causing Mimi to yelp and smudge the makeup she’d been applying to Kari’s face just seconds earlier.

“What’s the matter, Kari?” Sora asked hurriedly as Mimi reached for a washcloth and waited for Kari to sit back down so they could fix the smudging.

“TK’s worried,” Kari said sadly, sinking back down into the chair.

“Well, that’s not unusual,” Yolei pointed out, frowning. “He worries about you a lot. I’m sure he’s worried now.”

“No, you don’t understand, I can _feel_ it.” Kari put her head in her hands and sighed heavily.

“Why is that not surprising?” Mimi asked with a laugh, and Kari looked up unhappily.

“Well, you two always _have_ had a connection,” Sora commented gently. “I guess that connection is growing stronger?”

“I guess,” Kari agreed weakly. “I just hope he doesn’t back out.”

“Well, look on the bright side: there’s always Davis!” Yolei winked, and Kari flushed.

“I’m just kidding!” Yolei assured her. “TK’s got a bunch of married men with him. I’m sure they’re reminding him about how nervous they were on their wedding days. He’ll be fine.”

Kari didn’t look convinced, and Mimi suggested brightly, “Why don’t you write him a letter? Maybe it will help you feel better, and it will probably make him happy.”

“That’s a great idea, Mimi!” Sora agreed. “Matt and I wrote each other letters on our wedding day too, remember? It really helped me to stop being nervous.”

Kari’s eyes lit up at the suggestion, and Yolei handed over a sheet of paper and a pen she had found in Mimi’s bag.

“Hey, when you hang out with Joe long enough, you pick up on preparedness skills,” Mimi explained when Kari looked at her curiously. “Just write that letter.”

There was a knock and both Kari and TK’s mothers poked their heads in the door.

“How’s it going in here, girls?” Mrs. Kamiya asked as they stepped into the room with a couple of Kari’s close college friends, ready to go in their bridesmaid dresses.

“Kari’s worried about TK, so we suggested she write him a letter,” Yolei informed them happily, and Mrs. Takaishi perked up. “Oh, I’ll take it to him if you’d like, Kari. I was going to see how the boys are doing anyway.”

Kari nodded, still bent over her letter, finishing up. When she was positive it said everything she wanted it to, she handed it to a smiling Mrs. Takaishi, who kissed the top of her head. “I’ll make sure he gets it, dear.”

As the door closed behind her, Kari sighed, staring at her shoes.

“Hey, cheer up, Kari!” Mimi assured her as she finished applying Kari’s makeup. “You’re getting _married_!!”

“I was just thinking about all the adventures we’ve already been on,” Kari said quietly, knowing three of her friends would understand the reference. Her college roommates didn’t know about her Digital adventures, but her mom remembered, and the other three DigiDestined all smiled.

“Well, think of this as another kind of adventure,” Sora suggested, the meaning coming through: _It’s not the Digital World, but it’s still pretty exciting._

A sharp rap at the door broke them out of their thoughts, and Mrs. Takaishi smiled as she walked back into the room. “Someone wanted to see you.”

Kari nearly cried as Tai walked in behind her future mother-in-law, and Tai smiled.

“Hey, little sis. You look beautiful.”

Kari wiped a couple of tears away and gave him a hug.

“I bring you news from your knight in shining armor,” Tai announced, pulling a sheet of stationery out of his coat pocket.

Kari smiled. “How’s he doing?”

“Shaking in his boots,” Tai replied, winking as he added, “But then, you always did make him nervous.”

Kari eyed him curiously as she opened the letter, and Tai assured her, “Matt and the guys are taking turns reminding him of how perfect you are for him. No worries. He’ll be ready.”

Kari looked up from the letter slowly and her brother sighed.

“You want to go see him, don’t you?” Tai asked, recognizing the look in her eyes.

Kari nodded.

“But you didn’t want to see each other before—” Sora began, but Tai cut her off.

“No problem. I have a plan.”

A few minutes later, they were trooping down the hallway to the room that was being used as the groom’s suite, and Tai poked his head into the room to get TK.

Kari fidgeted as Tai got TK set up at the door, and then he was leading her to her side of the door and guiding her hand to TK’s.

She could feel his relief as he registered her presence, and smiled.

“Hi,” she said quietly, blushing in spite of herself.

“What—”

“Tai said you needed a little courage,” Kari said quickly, having anticipated the question.

She barely noticed as one of their photographers slipped through the door.

“Plus he wanted pictures,” she laughed softly.

TK was quiet for a moment before he said quietly, “I love you.”

She grinned through tears. “And I love you.”

“I’m so ready to be your husband,” TK assured her, and Kari swiped at the tears rolling down her face. Yolei and Mimi were at her side in seconds, ready to fix her makeup.

Tai must have noticed something on TK’s side of the door, because he said quickly, “She’s just crying happy tears, dude!”

“We’re trying to get her to not ruin her makeup, because _someone_ forgot the waterproof mascara,” Yolei grumbled, and Mimi sighed.

“Girls,” Mrs. Kamiya chided gently, pulling Yolei and Mimi away. “Why don’t we back up and give them a minute?”

Kari barely heard as her bridesmaids moved a little way down the hallway, though she did notice when the groomsmen exited the room and joined the girls.

“So there’s a party in the hallway, huh?” TK asked, chuckling.

“Yeah, the photographers are probably getting lots of shots of our friends making faces at each other,” Kari laughed after a pause, watching their friends.

“Good. We’ll need some silly pictures in the wedding album.”

“TK?” she asked after a moment, her voice faltering.

“Yes?”

“Let’s go get married, okay?”

“Okay. I’ll see you in a few minutes.”

Kari squeezed his hand, and then let Tai lead her back to her friends as the groomsmen trooped happily back to TK.

“Thanks, big brother,” she whispered as she hugged him tightly, and Tai smiled. “Hey, that’s what big brothers are for, right?”

Kari smiled up at him and requested, “Can I go get married now?”

Tai grinned all the way down the aisle with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk. Final sentences are sometimes hard. I feel like she’d want Tai to walk her down the aisle, too. Or maybe something happened to their dad. I don’t know. I just wanted Tai walking her.
> 
> I know TK’s mom leaves the boys immediately and then it takes a couple minutes for her to return to the girls with Tai. Let’s say she takes her time getting back to the girls, or doesn’t go back in right away, giving them time to walk in together.

**Author's Note:**

> (I wrote this four years ago. Yikes.)  
> Sorato because that one episode plus that one pic in the movie. I’m still not sure which Sora/boy pair I prefer, but I know Takari was one of my ships before I knew what shipping was.  
> Joe is a doctor per epilogue, even though I didn’t like _everything_ about the epilogue and he faints at blood. Maybe he grows out of it a bit.  
>  I like the idea of Izzy and Cody being in-synch, observant as they both are.  
> I also like the idea of Davis not knowing how to tie a tie. Even when he’s like 20 or something.  
> Having never been married, I don’t know about the whole nerves thing, but I do have experience with feeling like puking but needing to eat. I imagine nerves on your wedding day would feel the same. And food is important, especially on the wedding day when you’re rushing around and nervous and whatever.


End file.
